Believe
by Pricat
Summary: A lonely but creative girl Katya is transported to Duloc from Earth and has to help her ogre heroes stop Charming before he sucks imagination from Earth forever but he wants Katya any way possible. Will they suceed and help their new human friend?
1. Dream come True

Believe 

Ch 1

It was a normal Saturday and Katya was lying on her bed writing. She had black hair, slender bodied and had a creative gift. She was also a huge Shrek fan and her room was like a shrine. But her parents didn't understand her and thought she was weird. They wouldn't let her out at night unless she was dating but she hated that. But later as her Mom went off to work, it was raining heavily. She also heard someone cackle softly that sounded familiar. "_Soon Duloc'll be mine and that pathetic ogre can't do anything about it! Poor little mortal, you want them to understand but they don't. Maybe if we're lucky, you'll be a loser!"_ she heard it say. It sounded familiar.

It was Charming. He was luring the girl to give into her anger and come to Duloc so he could use her to take care of his enemy. "Hello is anybody out here?" Katya called out in her room. Nobody answered her. Suddenly a huge gust of wind burst in and engulfed her. "W-What's going on?" she yelled over the wind as she vanished. In Duloc Shrek was having a vision. In it he and Fiona were helping some human girl but he didn't feel fear or worry as he stood beside the kid. He felt happiness and Love come from her. He woke up confused. What did it mean? He was about to find out exactly what it meant. Katya then opened her eyes to find herself in another world. She then looked over to the horizon and saw that Farquad's castle was there. "Wow. That was weird. It's… like I'm in Duloc, wait a minute I am in Duloc! Cool!" she exclaimed. But how did she get to Duloc? It was really freaky.

She then got an idea but first she had to change. She couldn't walk into the kingdom looking like herself. It would freak out the peasants and creatures there and she needed to gain their trust. She then found a long cloak and wrapped it around herself so she wouldn't stand out. She then walked into the square. Many peasants stopped and stared at her. She then saw hunters run into the forest. She got worried. She knew what they were about to do and followed them into the forest until they stopped outside a certain swamp. "Let's do it!" she heard the hunters yell. "_Those hunters are brutes. Think he and his family are the monsters but they're not! I'm going to stop them so that I can talk to the one person in Duloc I know I can trust."_ She thought as she prepared to make her move. Shrek then heard hunters scream but he hadn't even opened the door yet. He looked out the window to see them running away from somebody. It was a girl but she seemed familiar. He looked at her in shock. It was the girl from his vision! "Don't worry Shrek. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk to you." She said gently. "Who're you? Y-You were in a vision I had." He told her, his hands in fists to show he was trying to be brave but he was freaked. "I know you because in my world you're a hero to so many people. My name is Katya. I won't hurt you. I'm one of your biggest fans." She explained. The ogre wondered what she meant. "Why're you here in Duloc? I thought humans… hated ogres. It's their nature. They always think I'm going to attack them but I'm not! I just want to live in peace." He said quietly. Katya felt sorry for him.

"I know how you feel but those things about ogres have changed. We no longer think they hurt us." She said looking into his brown eyes. "Really? But how?" he told her. "They changed their minds because of you. Your kindness and good heartedness revealed that some of you are peaceful. I came here by a huge gust of wind. I also heard…" she told him. "Heard what?" Shrek asked curiously. "Before that, I thought I heard Charming's voice." She told him. He saw her shake her head. "Don't worry Katya if it was him, I can take care of him. I always do." He reassured her gently in his soothing voice. He noticed she had nowhere to go that night. "You can stay with us. Fiona won't mind once I explain to her." He said as they walked into the house. Fiona stared at Katya. "Who's this?" she asked him. "It's okay Fiona. Her name is Katya. She took care of the hunters for us. She's new here." He told her calmly. "Okay then. Welcome to our home. I hope you're okay with being in a swamp." She said to the girl. "Nope I'm used to it! I just can't believe I'm here." She replied.

"_I hope my parents aren't too upset that I'm gone. Besides they wouldn't believe me if I told them I'm in Duloc with my fave ogres. They'd think I'm making it up but I'm not."_ She thought as she got ready for dinner. Fiona stared at Katya's baggy jeans and black shirt with purple arm warmers. "What are those you're wearing?" she asked her. "Oh these? They're clothes I like to wear back home in my world. I'm a Goth but I'm friendly." she told her. Shrek watched as the kid ate weed rat stew without freaking out like normal humans. "How come... you're not afraid of us? We're ogres. Aren't you worried that we're gonna hurt ya?" he asked Katya. He roared loudly to try to scare her but she laughed at it. "No I don't think you guys are bad. You two... are the only good ogres known in our world. Besides some of your kind are bad and hurt people and some of them are good hearted like you." she explained. Fiona smiled at Katya's words. "You're right about that." she said to her.

But Charming was watching this disgustedly. He couldn't believe a human kid was friends with ogres. It just wasn't possible. "She's going to be a problem. Maybe I can use this to hurt my enemy. Maybe I should remind him why he used to think humans were dangerous." he said to himself. Later that night Shrek, Fiona and Katya were sitting outside by the fire looking at the stars in the night sky. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked Katya seeing her squint at the dark sky. "It's... just I'm visually impaired and going blind. I lost all my night vision a long time ago. It's part of a genetic thing I have called Bardel-Biedl Syndrome. I also have tunnel vision which means I can't see sides and people suddenly appear in my line of vision. I'm also a diabetic but it's not the serious type which needs needles. I just watch my weight. Back home I have a good diet. I also have a curve in my spine which makes me a hunch back. In my world... I'm just a ..." she explained quietly. "You're what?" Shrek asked her. "A loser like Artie. My parents don't like me. They hate that I'm different. They like my sister way better." she said. He knew how she felt. He'd felt that way ever since he was a teenager and his Dad hated him. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll come to their senses one day." he told her. He then watched as Katya fell asleep beside him and Fiona near the fire.

But back on planet Earth Katya's parents were freaked. Her mother had came home from work with her father to find their older daughter was gone. Worried they called the police. They were very unaware that their daughter was in another world with her ogre heroes. Katya's Mom was making a cup of coffee when a dragon appeared. "What's wrong?" her husband Terrius asked. "Look! A d-dragon!" she said shivering in fear as it grabbed the two of them and vanished in a haze of magical energy. Charming then cackled as it brought them to him. "This can't be happening! You're that dumb Prince Charming guy Katya hates! What do you want?" Sierra , Katya's mother said angrily. "I'm after your daughter. She's with those ogres, my sworn enemies but using you will put a stop to that!" he said as he locked them in a cage. "You won't get away with this you loser!" Terrius yelled. "I don't think so. You see in our world humans , grown ups are weak and powerless. They've lost their power to dream. But your kid, she has an immense dream power and I want to feed on it! That way both Duloc and Far, Far Away will be mine!" he explained. He then watched as an image of Katya asleep with Shrek and Fiona by the camp fire appeared in his mother's wand.

Both Katya's parents smiled sadly at that. They regretted that night when they'd almost destroyed her faith in her ogre friends but couldn't forget about it. "We're so sorry Katya." her father thought as he fell asleep in the cage. Charming wasn't getting away with this. But the next morning Katya woke up feeling sad. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked gently. "I had a dream. In it Charming sent a dragon to my house, a ferocious one and took my parents. I've a feeling he's after all three of us but mainly me but I don't know why." she told her as she ate some swamp toad oat meal. "Don't worry we can stop him." Shrek told her. "You really wanna help me?" Katya asked him. "Yep. We're friends and we're gonna help ya kick Charming's butt and get your parents back!" he told her. "Let's do it!" she yelled. They agreed and prepared to get ready for a new quest...


	2. Getting help from Friends

Believe 

Ch 2

Katya hoped that Charming could be stopped before he did something truly awful to other people she cared about. Shrek understood as they walked through the forest. They were heading to Far, Far Away to see Artie. He was curious about Katya's arrival too but wondered how a mortal kid got here. He was unaware of Charming's plan to steal imagination from Earth so he could destroy Shrek totally. "Who's that kid that's with you?" Artie asked them as they bowed before him.

"My name's Katya Artie and we've got to hurry. Charming sent a dragon to my world and kidnapped my parents. I've got to stop him before he hurts them. Do you know where Charming's lair is?" she told him staring him in the face. He seemed impressed but nervous by the girl. "I see. I'm glad my friends are with you. They can help stop Charming. They've done it many times." He replied looking at her. He wondered how somebody like her came here. Fiona was nervous as they made camp for the night. She didn't know if they could stop Charming this time because they didn't know what he was up to or where he was. But later that night they were ambushed by were wolves. Shrek was angry because he knew who'd sent them. But they then saw Katya clutch her head in agony and her body glow. "What's happening to her?" Fiona asked nervously. "I'm not so sure." Shrek told her. He then heard a loud roar more powerful and louder than his scare off the wolves. He wondered what had freaked them. They then saw a girl like Katya's size but she had blue skin, pointy ears, wore a heavy looking suit of armour which still made her look slender. She had black hair in tendrils hanging around her face with black eyes. Katya then felt better and got to her feet when she saw the other girl.

"Don't worry. It's safe. They're my friends." She said to the girl as she took a fighting stance but she relaxed at that. "I'm sorry Katya. It's just you haven't been to Aria in a while or created anything for me and Jen in a long time." She replied to her. "I'm sorry. I've been busy with other stuff." Katya said to her. "Who's your friend and what's Aria?" Fiona asked her curious. "Aria is a kingdom I created, a place for me to escape and be free from the worries of the real world like college or my parents. Secondly my friend's name is Ogre Child. I created her to protect Aria from the shadow spirits and bad creatures. She's super powerful with Ogreix. If she and the Ogarian Knight can help us, then we can kick Charming's butt for sure." She explained calmly. "How can we trust her?" Shrek asked Katya.

"We can. She's an unstoppable force of ogre goodness. It's how I created her." She reassured him as she and Ogre Child high fived each other. "Can you try getting Jen here?" Ogre Child asked Katya anxiously. "I'll try. I know he can help too but I'm not sure how to. I wasn't thinking when you… became real and not just in my head." Katya answered her quietly. She then glowed again as somebody new appeared. He was clad in a suit of black armour with a long flowing cape. There was a symbol of a golden heart on his helmet. Ogre Child then hugged him. "Wow we're not in Aria anymore." He told her laughing. Shrek wondered who this guy was. He then got an idea. He charged Jen so that his helmet would come off. He was shocked by what he saw. Jen had green skin, pointy ears and brown eyes. "I'm… sorry, okay? I was just curious." He apologised embarrassed. Katya saw shock in her ogre hero's eyes as he kept staring at him. "What's wrong?" Katya asked. "How come he looks like me?" he said a little hurt. Charming was watching this with delight. "He's threatened by his friend's knight creation! Perfect. Nothing destroys friendship better than jealousy." he cackled as he watched from his lair. He was hiding in the caves of Far, Far Away where nobody, not even Shrek and Fiona could find him. Katya's parents were figuring out plans to escape from the cage but couldn't. They were in a realm where anything was possible and if Charming was angry, he could come up with something that could really hurt them.

Fiona then saw her husband walk off that night into the forest. He was angry and maybe a little jealous at the Ogarian Knight. "How come he looks like me? I thought I was Katya's hero." he thought as he collected fire wood to keep the fire burning. Fiona noticed Katya was sad as they sat by the fire. "What's wrong?" she asked gently. "I think your husband is jealous of the Ogarian Knight because he thinks I like Jen better but I don't wanna replace him as my hero. When I created Aria , I needed to give Ogre Child a friend who would understand her, treat her like an equal and very brave and caring. I created Jen using some of your husband's traits like his unstoppable loyalty towards his friends, the way he cares about you, the way he's not afraid of anything. I made Jen look like a Japanese ogre like in their folk tales. You understand right?" Katya explained. "Yes I do. I'll tell Shrek this for you. When he's in a bad mood, I calm him down." Fiona replied. "Thanks." Katya told her as she fell asleep. Ogre Child was asleep too but the Ogarian Knight was keeping watch for them in case anything bad made a move on them. He hadn't meant to make Shrek angry. He then wandered into the forest to find him so they could talk. Fiona then woke up to hear Katya moaning in her sleep. She saw her body glow and dark creatures surrounded them. "What're those things?" she asked as Ogre Child woke up to the weird creatures snarling. "Oh great shadow spirits! Charming must've made Katya bring them to life through his magic!" she told her.

"Can't we take care of them?" Fiona asked her. "Yes and no. I need to use my magic but Katya's getting freaked out and when that happens, I don't have my Ogreix!" she told her as she dodged the shadow spirits with a double back flip. "What did you mean by because Katya's worried, you don't have your powers?" Fiona asked her nervously. "Katya has an awesome creative mind but when she's sad or scared, she can't create right. She has to calm down or get happy to create again. Where's the Ogarian Knight?" she told her. Fiona understood but was getting freaked. The shadow spirits were surrounding Katya. This worried Ogre Child greatly. She unsheathed her sword and leapt from a tree to distract them. Fiona then grabbed Katya before anything bad happened. "Let's go!" she said as they ran further into the forest. They then found Jen and Shrek waiting for them. "What's going on guys?" Jen asked Ogre Child. "The shadow spirits became real and tried to take Katya to Charming but we took care of them." Fiona said. Shrek could feel fear coming from Katya's body. "Oh great! She's totally afraid. We won't be able to stop Charming if Katya can't create for us." Jen told them. He then looked at Shrek and got an idea. "Katya the shadow spirits are geting very vicious. We need you to calm down so we can use our Ogreix or everything you ever cared is gonna die. Aria, your parents, us. We'll be history." Jen told her. Fiona then saw Katya's eyes glow brightly as magic surrounded both Ogre Child and the Ogarian Knight's bodies.

"Thanks Katya! Now let us take care of the shadow spirits." Ogre Child told her as magic shot out of their hands and hurt the shadow spirits. .Shrek then watched as magic surrounded both him and Fiona. When it vanished, they found they were wearing suits of fashionable armour. Fiona's was black with a belt with a tribal dragon. Shreks was dark green with his belt having a golden heart. "What're they?" Fiona asked Katya. "They'll protect you. They invulernable so they can't be destroyed. Touch the belts." Katya explained. They touched them. Suddenly things appeared on their backs. Fiona had an ice sword but Shrek had a cross bow that shot arrows of fire. "Sweet!" Shrek said as one hit a shadow spirit. They vanished in fear. "Thanks for that. Katya must've created the suits for you. She's pretty special." Jen told them. Ogre Child agreed.

Charming was furious at this. "That little brat used her imagination to help them but if I created something, I could defeat them!" he thought. He then closed his eyes. When he opened them, a strange demon like thing appeared. "Go, destroy Katya and her friends before they ruin my fun." he told it. Katya's parents were angry and had thrown small stones at him from their cage so he'd lowered the cage towards a sea of lava acid. He stormed out as they screamed for help,,,


	3. Facing Up to Losers

Believe 

Ch 3

Katya then watched as she made food appear for them. Fiona was amazed by her power. "How do you do that?" she asked her curiously. "She used that great imagination to do it. On Earth where she lives, it's the only thing that makes her happy besides you and your husband." Jen answered as he ate some berries. But Katya clutched her head in agony as she heard her parents scream for help. "What's wrong?" Shrek asked worried. Ogre Child had gone very quiet because she'd seen the same things Katya had because they were connected. "Her parents are in danger! Charming lowered their cage towards acidic lava." She said gently. He understood.

They then saw something grab Katya. It was a monsterish version of Charming but uglier and dumb. Jen then lunged at it but he saw Katya kick it in the chest. "_Charming must've created it in his vain image but he's dumb like he is! But maybe I can hurt him."_ Katya thought as her eyes glowed with magic. "Go Ogreix power!" she yelled as she began to transform. Fiona watched as the Charming beast blew up. Shrek, Jen and Ogre Child ran over to her in awe. She'd changed into an ogre. Her skin was light blue and she wore a suit of purple armour. "Katya is that you?" Fiona asked in awe. "I'm not Katya anymore. Call me Elissa." She replied to her. Jen was amazed by that but he then saw Charming show up with Hate Spirits and Fury Goblins. "Take care of his friends while I take care of Charming." Elissa told them. Jen then ran into the battle with Ogre Child by his side. Shrek and Fiona were watching as Katya faced Charming. "I won't let you hurt my friends or my parents. You're a worthless coward and it'll never change." she said unsheathing her sword. "Go ahead. Kill me. But would that help you save your parents? The very people who tried to stop you dreaming and having faith in my enemies, your friends. Poor Kayta you just want to be the hero for once. Let's see what happens when I hurt you." he told her as he hurt her in the face with his sword. Fiona then saw tears in the teen's eyes but couldn't let it show in front of Charming.

But then he felt an arrow go into his arm. Shrek had fired it from his cross bow. "One day you won't have them to protect you and that's when I'll get you!" he told them as he ran off. Ogre Child then came over to Katya. "Are you okay?" she asked her. "I'll be fine." Katya winced as she said that in pain. Ogre Child then put a hand to her face. The pain stopped. "Thanks for that. I'm sorry I didn't stop him." Katya replied sadly. "Don't worry we'll get him. You were brave enough to try. That creep has no honour." she told her calmly.

Fiona then heard cries of help come from somewhere. It was coming from Aria. "Let's go! They need us!" Jen told them. "How're we gonna get there?" Shrek asked them. Katya then glowed and thet vanished. They appeared in the Alcae Forest. Katya then followed the cries to an unicorn being hurt by Confidence Suckers. Jen , Ogre Child and Katya then got out their swords and hacked at the Sucker's tendrils until it let go of the creature and ran off. Katya felt good at that...


	4. Let Go

Believe 

Ch 4

Katya then led them to the castle. Fiona gasped as they walked through the town square and came to the castle. It was huge but was surrounded by a pink mist. "Come on. It's safe." Ogre Child told them as they entered the castle. They then saw something jump into Katya's arms. It was a Psammead. His name was Izz. They could grant wishes but he lost all his magic. "Hey Katya. It's been a while. What brings you here?" he said to her as they hugged. "Charming is messing up Duloc and we were called to Aria by an unicorn." She told him.

"What's up?" they heard somebody say. Katya smiled as she saw who it was. It was a teenage boy. He had messy black hair, slender bodied and smiled at Katya. "Who's that?" Shrek asked Jen. "His name is Adam. He's a boy she likes at college. She created a version of him here in Aria so they could be together but he hasn't gotten the chance to tell her how he feels. He's my squire." Jen explained to him. He didn't know that evil was near. Charming had followed them into Aria. "I can destroy her here in the very realm she created." He thought as he approached the castle. Ogre Child then saw him try to break into the castle. He got angry when he couldn't get in. He then closed his eyes and a dark dragon appeared.

"You're going down Katya! You and your realm will be destroyed." He yelled as the dragon grabbed Izz. "Help me!" he said as it flew off. They saw Katya blow up with angry magic. "_Wow I've never seen her this angry. Maybe because Izz is her friend and they have a deep bond. She needs confidence in herself. Maybe this realm might give her it."_ Fiona thought as she saw Katya grow faerie wings and took off. She was angry that Izz had been taken by a loser like Charming. She then saw Izz tied to a gnarled tree in the Domin Forest. Charming smiled as he watched her untie her friend. He'd been hurt badly by the dragon. She was about to leave when Charming approached her. "You're not going anywhere. Soon your friends are going to end up losers. Just the way I feel." He told her. "Don't listen to him Katya. Let's get out of here." Izz told her gently. "No I won't. This is our realm. He has no power over us!" she said to him. Charming then watched as Katya's eyes glowed and she grew huge. "Don't hurt me!" Charming yelled afraid as she picked him up in her giant hand.

"You don't belong in Aria so go away!" she roared as she threw him into the sky. He then went through a portal and ended up back in Duloc. Izz watched as she sharank back to her normal size. "That was awesome!" he said as they flew through the air. Jen watched as they landed at the castle. "Where's Charming?" Shrek asked her. "She used her powers to grow to the size of a giant and took care of him. She kicked him out of Aria." Izz told him. Ogre Child smiled. "I think we should go back to Duloc before Charming ruins it!" she told her as they opened a portal. Before she went through, Adam came over and kissed her. "I... love you but I never got the courage to tell you how I feel. Go now and help your friends stop Charming." he told her. He watched as she walked through it and it vanished.

Charming laughed as Katya's parents were hanging onto the remains of their cage so they wouldn't be killed. He watched as Katya's mother let go and fell into the acid. "No!" her husband cried out in anguish as he climbed onto a rocky ledge and escaped. He felt saddened that his wife... was no longer with him. He sank to his knees in agony as he cried. Katya could feel something wasn't right and realised what when she saw her father like that...


	5. Paying the Price

Believe 

Ch 5

Katya was angry and upset when she heard what had happened to her mother. Fiona watched as she ran off into the forest. She felt sorry for her. She knew what it was like to lose somebody she loved. Katya's father had been sent back to Earth where he could grieve safely with out Charming hurting him. Jen then went into the forest to find Katya. He knew she was angry. Charming watched happily as Katya was upset. "_Perfect! She's angry. I could use this to my upper hand. She also won't be able to help her friends. If she thought losing her mother was bad, I can't wait to see how she feels when the same thing happens to her friends!"_ his mind cackled. He loved causing misery on those he hated.

Katya then saw somebody approach her. It was an ogre teen. He looked eighteen. He had white fur growing in weird places, green eyes. He wore black clothes and a black bandanna over his head. "Hey you're that kid who's helping my cousin to destroy Charming and save Duloc. I'm Snowgre. I know how you feel about your mother. I lost my parents when I turned thirteen." He told her as he held her hand. He smiled sadly as Jen approached her.

"It's all my fault. If we had got here sooner, we could've saved her. That way it wouldn't hurt as much." Katya said softly. He understood as they walked back to where the others were. Snowgre joined them. He'd been very quiet ever since he was on his own. Shrek could tell the kid needed help coming out of his shell the same way Katya did. "Who're you?" Fiona asked him gently. "My name is Snowgre but my friends call me Snowg. I'm fifteen but I've been on my own since my parents went... away." he told her sadly. "How did they?" Katya asked him softly. This question always made him hurt the most. "It was late night when hunters showed up. They were the parents of some fools who pick on me at high school. They beat themselves up, then came home and told their parents I did it but I didn't. My parents were going to stop them but I told them to go without me but they died by them. I watched their bodies lie in the ice and snow we loved so much. That's why I... ran away." he explained sadly. Ogre Child felt sorry for him and Katya. Aria could be in a pretty bad shape until she felt better and that might take a while. Jen understood. "Don't worry Katya. We're going to make Charming pay for what he's done!" Snowgre yelled after he heard what had happened to her parents.

Shrek was afraid of this. Snowgre had a very vicious temper when he was angry and he needed to cool him down before he did something stupid. "That's not a good idea unless you wanna die yourself. We will get him but not right now." he said to the teen. "You want us to sit here while he does something bad to other people. I don't think so!" Snowgre yelled as he grabbed Katya and ran off with her into the forest. Fiona was really worried as she followed them. "What do you think they're going to do?" she asked them. "They're probably going after Charming. I think he killed Snowg's parents and he slayed Katya's mother." Jen said as they ran through the forest.

Snowgre growled as he saw Charming's lair. "Soon you're gonna pay!" he thought angrily as his eyes glowed. "Why're we here? Shouldn't we wait for Ogre Child and the others? They could help." Katya asked him. "They can't help us. This is personal. Katya he mercliessly killed your Mom and you don't feel angry about that?" Snowgre replied. She felt anger as she thought about it. "You're right Snowg. Let's do it!" she told him. He roared as he shot ice darts at the guards and knocked them out. Katya hoped this wasn't a dumb idea. She didn't want to end up dead like her mother. Charming laughed as he watched the two teens enter his lair. He went down to the dungeon where Snowgre's parents had been left to rot for many years. "It seems your son is trying to destroy me because he thinks I killed you." he said as he opened their cell and they walked out. Snowgre's father looked like him but his mother looked different. They looked like yetis but his father had greyish fur and his mother had white snow like fur. They watched as their son and Katya ran into the throne room. They saw their son but he looked confused. "Don't you remember us? We're your parents. We're sorry we made you think we were dead. Charming stuck us in his dungeon. Who's your friend?" his mother Entra asked him.

There was confusion in Snowgre's eyes. He then went to hug them but Charming blocked him. "Not so fast dude. If you want to see them, hand over Katya." he told him. Snowgre was worried. He wanted to be with his parents but he couldn't give up Katya. "I'm sorry guys but doing the right thing is so hard. Charming I'm not handing her over." he said sadly. Charming then brought out his sword to Entra's neck. "No. Take me instead. Let them go." Snowgre told him coldly. Charming then released her and lunged at Snowgre. He cut off all his pre mature fur. All that was left was his blue skin. Katya saw him cackle at the shock on the ogre teen's face when he realised what had happened...


	6. Everytime we Touch

Believe

Ch 6

Your arms are my castle

Youe heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times

We've been through it all

You make me rise

When I fall

- Cascada

Katya couldn't help staring at Snowgre as they ate around the fire. He'd made a personal loss to save those he loved dearly. Something was troubling her heart and her mind. "_Why is Charming after me? What do I have that he wants? He kills my mother, keeps Snowgre's parents as his for many years so that Snowgre had to give up his fur. He tried to hurt us with shadow spirits and followed us to Aria where he made Izz his hostage."_ She thought but they were broken by another thought but it wasn't from her own head. _"Soon Katya your imagination will be mine and then I will control Earth with it!"_ it told her.

She knew it was Charming and shivered in fear. "I won't let it happen Charming." She said under her breath. Fiona saw the sadness in her eyes. Shrek watched as she ran off. "I think she needs time after everything that's happened." Ogre Child told him. He understood but was worried for Katya. But they heard her scream for help but were too late. Charming then vanished in a haze of magic. Katya was worried as she lay in a cage in Charming's lair. She could use her imagination to escape but she was too worried to create right. "I'm sorry I had to do that but you wouldn't have came any other way. Let me help you. Don't you trust me?" Charming told her. Anger boiled in her heart but kept self control. "I don't trust you. All you care about is yourself! My friends will come to help me and you'll be sorry. You deserve to die after all the pain you put me and others through. You don't care if anybody gets hurt, do you? You only care about yoursef!" she yelled as somebody kicked Charming and sent him to the ground. It was Ogre Child.

"You're not getting your hands on her Charming! I won't let you hurt the mortal realm with her imagination." she told him angrily as she punched him and broke open the cage with her super strength. "Thanks for saving me." Katya told her but Charming blocked their way. He was holding a cross bow. "Prepare to die then Ogre Child. I won't let your friends stop me." he said as he fired it at her but it hit somebody else. "Ow! My arm!" Katya said. Charming looked at her. The arrow was stuck in there tight and wasn't going to come out. Ogre Child growled in anger as they left,

She felt angry but worried. Fiona wondered what had happened to Katya that had left her so sad. "Charming tried to slay me but he hurt Katya instead. I'm so angry at him. He's hurting those he thinks are a threat to him." she said to her looking away from Katya. But Katya wondered why Charming hated her heroes so not just because he wanted to be King. "I might know." somebody told her. It was Artie. "You do? That's great!" Katya replied. "I'll tell you. His mother, the Fairy Godmother told him that an ogre couple destroyed his father after he tried to kill their newborn son but that wasn't the truth. She'd killed him when she found him with another woman." he told her. He felt weird looking into her eyes. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her. This made Katya lose her train of thought. "No I don't. Why are you asking?" she answered. He then kissed her without warning. Fiona stared open mouthed at her cousin. Artie then ran off. Katya smiled at that. "What's wrong?" she asked them.

"You're... gonna be the new Queen. When Artie kissed you, he proposed and you accepted. I hope Charming doesn't find out." she said to her in shock. Katya smiled at that broadly. But later when everyone was asleep, Artie came back to see her. "Wow I can't believe I'm in love with a royal. This is better than fairy tale I've read!" Katya told him as they held hands. "I know. Me too." he replied as he kissed her. Charming was angry as he watched them in love. He then brewed a potion that when Artie drank it, he would forget all about Katya. He cackled as he sent it to the forest. "Soon you'll lose him!" he thought but somebody else had drank it. It had been Fiona and as she fell asleep, all her memories of her True Love faded...

Shrek then came over to Katya the next morning scared. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "It's Fiona. She doesn't remember me at all. Why is Artie with you?" he told her sadly. Artie had a feeling Charming had something to do with this but wasn't sure...


	7. So this is Love

Believe

Ch 7

Snowgre was worried. His cousin was really freaked about Fiona but he had a feeling magic had played a hand in it. He smiled when he saw Katya with Artie. _"She deserves him. It's good to see her happy after everything that's happened. I know they'll be good rulers."_ He thought as he ate. Ogre Child agreed. She heard Shrek talking to Fiona but it didn't sound good. "Fiona what he's saying is true. He is your husband and loves you better than Charming." She told her. But she sensed great magic on Fiona and got an idea. "We can break it. I need your help." She told Katya gently. "But how? I don't have magic." She asked her. "Through your inner strength. You've done so many amazing things through it like saving me from Charming and finding love with Artie." She answered. Katya looked at Shrek. He seemed really sad and broken hearted. "_This so isn't right! Charming's hurting my hero by making Fiona not be in Love with him and I know that's not good. Besides everybody deserves love."_ She thought angrily. Artie gasped in awe as Katya's eyes glowed with purple light. A blast of magic shot out of her hands and surrounded Fiona. It was giving back what Charming had taken from her with his potion. "What happened? Why is my husband, the one brave and honourable love upset?" she asked.

"Y…You remember me? Thank magic you're back with me. For a moment I thought we… were going to lose each other and that would hurt me more than pitch forks and arrows." He told her. She kissed him. Katya smiled at that. She had saved their love through her inner strength. She then felt somebody's hand on her shoulder. It was Artie. He led her deeper into the forest so they could talk and be alone. She smiled as they took off their clothes and swam in the lake. "You're so amazing, the way you saved them from never having Love again." He said as they embraced. "Really? You think I'm amazing?" Katya asked him nervously. "Yes I do. You're more cooler than the girls back at… Worchester. They never saw what I could be. I want to ask you something. Will you come with me to Far, Far Away right now? That way you'll be safe from Charming until the others take care of him. Don't worry I already told Shrek and he said it was cool. Besides you'll get to see the kingdom you'll be ruling with me." He answered. Katya smiled excitedly. "Yes I will! I never knew that Love could be so awesome like this! I've never felt it until now… by your side." She said as they kissed. They then got out and dressed. A carriage was waiting for them. Katya smiled as they got in. As it made it's way through the forest, she fell asleep in Artie's arms. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She whispered back.

Ogre Child was worried because she couldn't find Katya. "Don't worry. She's with Artie. He took her to Far, Far Away where she'll be safe. That way we can kick Charming's butt." Shrek told her calmly. "You're right. Besides this could be the only chance she'll get to feel what True Love feels like." Jen said calming her down. "Fine but nothing better not happen to her or that Artie kid doesn't break her heart. She's a fragile hearted human." she replied. "He won't. Actually Artie and her are kindred spirits. In their daily lives they're nor loved by their peers and have never felt True Love's sting." Fiona said to them. The next morning Artie and Katya woke up to find they'd arrived at Far, Far Away. "It's more than I imagined!" Katya said as they went past many shops like Versachery and Farbucks as well as many houses. Many women yelled in delight when they saw Artie but were curious about Katya. "Artie... I'm feeling nervous. What if they don't like me?" Katya told him quietly.

"Don't worry. They'll love you." he replied as they kissed as the carriage stopped outside the castle. As they got out, Artie and Katya saw many people as well as the press. "King Artie who is this strange girl you've chosen as your Queen?" a reporter from Medieval Times asked as he and other photographers took pictures of them as they made their way to the front door. "Thanks man." Artie said to a guard as he opened the door for them. The former Queen Lillian was waiting for them in the royal gardens. Artie gave Katya a reassuring smile as they sat down for tea. "Oh Artie it's so good to see you! Your friend is so beauitful. What's her name?" she said gently. "My name is Katya. I may not be what royals call normal Queen material but I wanna make this realm a better place and I have fallen in Love, True Love with Artie." Katya answered smiling. "Don't worry Katya. I know all about what's been going on. Fiona sent me a letter telling me. I know you will give this vain kingdom a personality make over." Lillian replied smiling. Katya then felt her nerves fade away as they sat there talking for many hours. Artie then saw his Aunt look sadly at a pond near the larger one. That was her True Love, the late King Harold was buried. "It's okay to be upset Lillian. I lost somebody too, nty mother to Charming." Katya said as they saw Lilian walk over to her husband's burial pond.

"I miss him so much! I wish he was still alive to see you two become the new rulers or to see his grand children grow up! It hurts so much seeing other husbands with their wives snd it makes me think of when Harold was still alive!" she vented through tears. "It's okay. Let it all out." Katya told her rubbing her back gently to calm her down. . Artie watched as she went inside the castle. "Will she be okay?" Katya asked him softly. "I'm not sure. She took Uncle Harold's death pretty hard. Even Fiona said she hasn't been herself since it happened." he answered. He then went over to the burial pond himself.

"Uncle Harold can you hear me? Aunt Lillian hasn't been herself since you left her and Fiona. I know you're in the spirit world but maybe you could help Aunt Lillian be her old self again." he whispered to the water. Suddenly it began to rain. Katya then walked into the castle holding Artie's hand. It made her feel good to be in Love. She hoped her father would heal over her mother's death just like Lillian would somehow...


	8. I need You my Queen

Believe 

Ch 8

Artie was lying in bed with Katya. He'd been thinking about what had happened today. But in the spirit world Harold was feeling sad. He'd saw how much his wife and family missed him. He then closed his eyes and vanished. Lillian couldn't sleep. He was remembering how long she and Harold had been together.

"_Lillian can you hear me? It's me Harold."_ She heard somebody whisper. "Where are you?" she asked him. _"I'm outside in the garden where we first met."_ Harold answered her. She got out of bed and walked out of the castle into the garden. She was speechless when she saw her husband's form on a lily pad. "I missed you so much. Things have changed since you left. Artie has chosen his Queen, Katya a girl from another world." She said softly. "_I know. I wish I could touch your face or see my grand children but I can't. It hurts me. Where's Fiona and her family?"_ he told her gently. Lillian then watched him fade away. Artie then woke up the next morning in Katya's arms. They were in pyjamas.

After he got dressed, he found Lillian standing in the garden near the pond. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "I was talking to your uncle here last night. He says that he misses you and our family." She answered. He felt sad for her. Katya then joined him. She saw sadness in Lillian's eyes but decided not to ask in case she got more upset. Charming was watching this with glee. He then got an idea. He knew the coronation was soon and if he got rid of Katya or made her not want to be Queen, then Artie wouldn't want to be King. He then decided to fill the young girl's mind with doubt. Ogre Child was worried. She had a feeling that Charming was up to something. "We've got to go to Far, Far Away. Charming might try to hurt Katya!" she said. Jen agreed. Fiona wondered how Ogre Child knew that Charming was going to strije in her neck of the woods. "Katya and I are connected in our minds and hearts so whatever she thinks or feels, I do the same." Ogre Child explained to her.

Charming then watched later that night as Katya woke up screaming in bed. Artie was by her side and wondered what was wrong. "I had a dream about vwing Queen. I couldn't be myself and had to conform to the royal image." she told him. He wondered why she'd been dreaming about that. "Don't worry. It was just a dream. Besides you can rule and still be yourself." Artie reassured her as they kissed. Lillian thwn saw somebody run into the castle. It was her niece Alexa. She was a mutant frog girl. She and Harold got on very well. She seemed really scared.

"Are you okay honey? You look frightened." she asked her gently. "Aunt Lillian don't let them take me!" she said as her brown bangs hung around her froggy face. "What do you mean honey?" Lillian asked. "It's my father. He wants me to be a freak of science and sell me to these crazy wizards who wanna do tests on me but I don't want to. Please keep me safe." Alexa told her. Alexa looked like a teenager if you ignored the fact she had slimy green skin, webbed hands and feet and loved to eat bugs. Her mother had married a king who was really a frog but most of his genes went into her making her a freak. Artie was worried when he saw Alexa. He loved her but in front of other humans, he had to fake that he didn't like her. "Hey Artie I heard about you with a girl from another world." she said as she went outside to the gardens to sleep. Because she was a gtog girl, she felt safe sleeping in a pond. She had no idea her uncle was dead. "Who's she?" Katya asked Artie curiously.

"She's my cousin Alexa. Don't ask about why she's a frog. It's a long story." he answered as they went back to the bedroom. Artie smiled as he snuggled beside her on bed. "It's good to be the King." he thought as he fell asleep...


	9. Invisble

Believe 

Ch 9

Alexa wondered why her cousin Artie had fallen for a girl who didn't live in this realm. "_She could be just using him, waiting until she's Queen and then break his heart but maybe that's just me being jealous. My skin is the colour of envy but maybe it's also because I don't have anybody to love. I always imagine what it would be like to fall in Love like my parents but I know that can never happen."_ She thought as she watched Artie eat breakfast with Katya in the garden. "What's up with her?" she asked him as she saw Alexa's eyes stare at her. "Don't worry she won't hurt you. She's just really sad. Being the only mutant in the family makes her upset. She has no friends or boyfriends because of it, The hurt inside of her makes it hard for her to trust those she doesn't know yet." he told her softly. Katya watched as Alexa looked at her sadly. Katya watched as Artie went inside but she stayed outside. Alexa then watched her come over to her. She got freaked and dove under water. "Hello. My name is Katya. I come from Earth. I know what it's like to not have any friends or somebody to love but that all changed once I came to Duloc. I know you're scared about making friends with new people." she told her. "How do you know?" Alexa asked quietly as she remerged from under water. "Because I get shy around new people and places too. But once I know they're okay, I relax. Is that what's it like for you?" she answered her.

Alexa nodded. "I'm the... only half nixie, half frog person in my family. My Mom married a king who was really a frog like Uncle Harold but when I was born, they realised I was too different to be loved like other children so my father ignored and shunned me while my nixie mother tried to love and accept me but it's been hard. No boys look at me close enough to see who I really am. A scared teenager trying to make sense of things in this world. I... was wrong about you. You're really kind hearted and you understand what it's like to be alone like I have been for seventeen years. I thought you were gonna hurt my cousin after you became Queen but I can tell you won't. You guys must share a deep bond." she explained sadly. Katya nodded. "If you want, I could be your friend. We share the same status in society. Besides I think I could become part of the family." she told her. Alexa smiled at that. "Cool. I'd like that very much Katya but how did you... get to Duloc in the first place?" she said to her gently as she hopped out of the pond and landed on the grass on her webbed feet. She was fully dressed and her clothes were soaked but that never bothered her.

"I was in my room back in the mortal realm writing one of my fantasy stories when I heard Charming's voice in my head. After the window burst open and a huge gust of wind engulfed me. When I woke up, I found myself near Duloc and was really happy." Katya replied. Alexa was in awe at her tale. "But don't you wanna go home? I'm sure your family miss you." Alexa asked her curiously. "I don't think I want to go back home. My family won't really miss me. Here I'm a somebody and the new Queen of Far, Far Away. If I went back home, I'd go back to being Katya the loser, the disabled kid. Plus I'd have to give up my first boyfriend and that's something I really don't wanna do." she told her quietly. Charming smiled as he waited for night fall to cover Far, Far Away. That way he could do what he was planning without getting caught. After he'd tried to take over the kingdom and failed, he'd been banished forever. He then snuck into the room where Katya and Artie were about to go to bed. Katya was in the shower so he crept into the bathroom and opened a vial. He poured it over her and cackled as he left. Artie watched as she came out in pyjamas but he backed away from her. "What's wrong? Why're you freaking out?" she asked him.

"You're fading and it's weird! How is this happening? " he told her. She looked in the mirror to see her body, legs and feet were gone. In the mirror only her head was there and it was beginning to fade too. Katya was getting scared. Was this going to mean she'd die? But to her amazement she wasn't. "Hey I'm not dead! I'm invisble. Cool! But how do I get back to normal?" she asked Artie. He'd fainted out after he heard that. Katya then realised who'd done this to her and was angry. Ogre Child then came in through the window. "Katya are you in here?" she asked as her eyes scanned the room. "Yes I'm by the mirror. Somehow I became invisble but I don't know how to get rid of it." she answered. Shrek, Fiona and Jen then climbed in through the window. They saw Artie passed out on the bed. "Is he okay? I don't want to have to explain to Lillian this." Shrek asked Ogre Child. She then felt his heart beat. It was strong.

"He'll be okay. I think Katya going invisble like that scared him. He should wake up soon. I hope." she answered him. Fiona then felt something touch her. It was Katya. "Guys I think I know why Charming did this to me. It's because of the coronation. If he got rid of me, then Artie wouldn't want to become King and he'd take the throne." Katya told them. Jen then found something in the bathroom. It was the vial the potion had been in that made this happen. He then got an idea. Ogre Child watched as her husband poured more of it onto Katya's invisble body. They watched in shock as she reappeared. "Thanks Jen." Katya said as Artie moaned. He was coming around after his shock. "I'm happy to see you again! I thought you were invisble forever." he said softly. Katya smiled at him. Who knew her life had changed so much the last few weeks...


	10. Only Human

Believe 

Ch 10

Charming was angry as he watched both Artie and Katya crowned King and Queen of Far, Far Away. He then mixed a potion that when he drank it, his life would never be the same again. "But it's worth it." He thought as he brought the glass to his mouth and the mixture went into his mouth. He felt his stomach buckle in agony and sank to his knees. He began to change. Artie smiled as he danced with Katya at the coronation ball. He had a decision to make that would change both their lives forever. "_I know it's risky marrying before I turn eighteen but Katya is just too special to wait that long. Besides it's True Love like Fiona has with Shrek. I'll propose yp her later in bed."_ He thought as they kissed. Ogre Child watched this quietly. She knew how Katya felt about Artie. But she had a feeling somebody wanted to ruin her young friend's chance at happiness…

Charming then got to his feet. He felt different, stronger. He then ran to a mirror to look at himself. When he'd looked in there, he saw he was an ogre. "Perfect! Now I'll be able to kick Shrek's butt and his friend's too." He cackled as he admired himself. He had dark purple skin, strong muscles and was beefy bodied. He then went off to Far, Far Away. The Ograrian Knight was scanning the area. He then saw a strange ogre lunge at him. "Who're you? I've never seen you around." he asked him. "Mu name is Charming. Remember me now?" he told him. Jen was shocked by this. How was Charming an ogre? It didn't make sense. He then grabbed Charming by the neck and went into the dungeon. He threw Charming into a cell and closed the door. He then went to find Artie and Katya but found Fiona. "What's wrong?" she asked him. "Charming became an ogre somehow but I don't know why." he told her. She was shocked by this as she looked ar Charming.

Shrek was speechless when he saw this. He was worried but wasn't afraid. If Charming was a loser as a human, then he'd still be a loser as an ogre. He then saw Charming oprn the door and attack him. "Are you okay?" Fiona asked him. "I'll be fine. I can handle him." he said as he put Charming in a head lock. Jen then watched as Charming scrabbed him in the neck as he threw him in the dungeon. Jen saw a weird look in his friend's eyes but it disappeared. He then saw his friend go to bed while Fiona was still up talking to Ogre Child and the Ogarian Kbught, He was feeling weird. He then closed his eyes and got lost in sweet dreaming. He was unaware that he was changing. Fiona then came into the room and climbed into bed. She hugged him as her eyes closed. But in the morning she woke up and screamed. "What's wrong?" Shrek asked her. "Look in the mirror but you're not gonna like it." she answered him.

Hr went to the mirror and looked in it. Fiona warched as he fainted. He was human like after he'd drank the Happily Ever After potion. She wondered how this had happened. She hoped it wasn't like this forever. Katya then came in. She was really shocked to see Shrek a mortal again. "Did he drink another potion?" she asked her. "No he didn't. When I woke up, he was like this. I hope we can help him." she told her quietly as Shrek woke up. He got worried as he saw Katya. "Are you gonna jpon us for breakfast?" Katya asked him. "I'm not so sure. I don't wanna freak out Artie like this." he replied sadly looking away from her. He then went into the bathroom and had a shower. He sighed sadly as the warm water washed over his body. He wished it was mud instead of warm water. But a frightening thought entered his head. If they couldn't reverse the spell, how could he live at the swamp? He then got dressed in a dressing gown and walked out of the room. Fiona was still there. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently. "We figured out... that Charming might've have done this to you. You were fighting him before this happened." she replied softly. His face darkened at that. "Right now I don't look like... the ogre you married." Shrek told her as he went downstairs to the dungeon.

Charming smirked at Shrek as he approached his cell. "What've you done to me? Why're you an ogre?" he yelled at him. "I became an ogre after drinking a potion. I cast a spell on you. I knew this would make you angry. I'm sure Fiona thinks you're hot." he told him. "Can you reverse it?" Shrek asked him. "Maybe I could but I don't wanna reverse it. I'm loving seeing you om agony. at this." Charming replied to him. Shrek then felt his neck sting. It was the scar Charming had left him. "It'll remain until the next full moon or the spell will leave you a human forever." Charming said as Shrek dropped him onto the ground.

Charming then watched as he ran out of the dungeon. Fiona was in the dining room eating with Artie and Katya. Artie nearly dropped his soup spoon as Shrek came into the room. "Who's that guy?" Artie asked her. "Artie it's me Shrek. I look human because Charming put a spell on me and I only have until the next full moon or I'll be stuck this way forever." Shrek explained calmly. Artie still couldn't stop staring at his friend.

Katya then got anget at this. "Don't worry amigo. We'll find a way to break that spell." she said to him as she glowed with magic. Artie wondered what was going on...


	11. The Next Step for Artie

Believe 

Ch 11

Artie was scared for Katya as she woke up in his arms. "What were you doing? You scared me. I thought I nearly lost you." He said to her. "I know but I might be able to help Shrek but I'm going to need your help." She told him. Fiona wondered what Katya was doing that could help her husband. "_I hope she's not going to hurt herself just for my True Love. I don't want her hurt or worse. Artie would be really crushed."_ She thought as she and Artie joined hands. "What're you going to do to me?" Shrek asked Katya. "I'm going to try and get you back to your normal self." She answered him. "What do you want us to do?" Artie asked her.

"I need you guys to send your belief that we can save Shrek from being a mortal into me as I say the spell, okay?" she answered. Fiona smiled as she and Artie closed their eyes.

Katya then cleared her mind and breathed deeply. She then felt magic flow through her being.

"_Through vanity, our friend's_

_Inner beauty has been lost_

_Return it now at a cost_

_Let his true form be reborn_

_Now let his ogre form be restored."_ She recited. Magic surrounded Shrek. As it vanished, he smiled. He was an ogre again. He then watched as Artie carried Katya to their room. "Will she be okay?" Shrek asked him. "I think she's just tired after using magic to help you." Fiona told him gently as she kissed him. "It's so good to have you back." She said to him. He then went upstairs later to Artie and Katya's room. He was worried for Katya. Ever since she'd vame to Duloc, he'd felt a need to protect her. He was worried for the kid and needed to see she was okay. He opened the door quietly. Katya was in bed wearing a white night dress. He knelt by her bedside.

She woke up surprised to see him. " Hey kiddo. Tou feeling better?" he asked gently. "Sort of. I.. had a dream about my family on Earth. My father must be upset after my Mom... went away. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be burdening you with my trouble." she answered him softly. He understood what it was like to lose somebody he loved. "You're not. I know how it feels to lose somebody you love. My Mom was slayed when I was a teen. Hunters did it to her. My father never got over it. I still feel sad about her sometimes." he told her. Artie watched as his friend hugged her. But he wasn't jealous. It was more protective than romabtic. He watched as Shrek left the room . He wanted to ask his advice. "What's wrong?" he asked Artie. "I wanna ask Katya something like... marrying her. But I'm not so sure after what I heard her tell you." he told him.

"I think she'd be thrilled about marriage. You guys have a great bond. I feel it whenever I see you guys together. If you want, I'll talk to her about it." Shrek replied to him. "Okay I'll let you do that. You guys are really good friends." Artie answered him. He then walked into the room. Artie smiled as he went downstairs. Fiona wondered what he was up to. Shrek then saw Katya smile as he sat on the bed. "Artie wanted to ask you something important about marrying you but he was afraid you'd freak," he said gently to her. "I'm not freaked. Tell him... that I'm ready to be his wife. I always feel good whenever you're around. Everything has changed so much since I first came to Duloc from my world. I never dreamed it would be so awesome." she replied. He then saw her fall asleep in his arms. He stroked her hair gently as he laid her head on the pillow.

Fiona then saw him smile as he joined her and Artie for dinner. "Did you ask her? Did she reply to my question?" Artie asked him. "Yes she did. She said she'd be thrilled to be your wife. She's still asleep in your room." he answered. Artie smiled at this. He then walked upstairs to his room. Katya then woke up at him entering the room. "Hey honey." he told her as he kissed her. She felt better. "Thanks. I feel better. I can't wait until we get married." she said to him. He hugged her close to him. He couldn't believe he'd found True Love on his own and with a girl from another world. He closed his eyes as he put his head near hers.


	12. Letting Go

Believe 

Ch 12

Shrek was tossing and turning in bed that night. Fiona wondered what was wrong with him. He had a feeling that somebody was tracking him down. Charming smiled as another ogre approached his cell. "Where's my loser son? You said he was here." He told him. "Don't worry. He's upstairs with his wife. You could get your revenge on him now or wait for doing it at Artie's wedding." Charming replied.

He laughed as he went upstairs to the castle. Artie then heard sounds of struggle come from Shrek and Fiona's room. The Ograrian Knight then joined the battle. "Jen get out of this. It's between me and… my father." Shrek told him as he watched Fiona take care of his father. Ogre Child watched as Jen grabbed his friend's father and threw him into a dungeon cell. Shrek was very freaked at this. Fiona then watched as he walked back to their room quietly. "_I can't believe he's here. I thought I escaped him when I was thirteen. Charming must've sent him here. Artie is in danger as well as Katya."_ He thought as he slipped out of the room.

He joined Artie on the castle roof. He was worried for the kid. But he was more worried for Fiona especially if his father got loose. "So that ogre guy you were fighting was your father, the very brute you told me about?" he asked him. "Yes it was. I thought he would be gone forever out of my life but Charming doesn't think so." Shrek replied. Artie understood but hoped that nothing would wreck his and Katya's wedding. The next day Katya woke up early. She went to the dining room to find Artie waiting for her. "Hey stranger you excited about getting married?" he asked her. "No I'm not worried. I'm excited." she answered as they kissed. Shrek smiled as he sat down at the table eating eggs and mud covered waffles. " Are you okay? Last night was pretty rough for you," Artie said to him. "What're you talking about?" Katya asked him. "His father showed up to help Charming but he's a brute unlike Shrek." he explained gently.

She understood but was sorry for him. The Ograrian Knight was doing guard duty by Shrek's father's cell so he wouldn't get out and wreck Artie and Katya's wedding. Ogre Child was very quiet as she sipped tea. She'd been up all might worrying about Jen. Fiona understood as she ate some oatmeal. "You must really like Jen to worry about him. I'm worried about Shrek. His father being here is stressing him out." she said to Ogre Child. "Yes I do. We've been married for a long time. I'm worried that your husband's father is gonna hurt him." she replied. Fiona watched as Katya and Artie left to get dressed for the wedding. Later that night Artie was planning his and Katya's honeymoon. But Charming was sneaking into Shrek and Fiona's room. He then injected Fiona's arm with a needle. Inside it was alien DNA. Fiona then glowed as she changed entirely.

Artie woke up the next morning hearing Shrek yell and ran to their room. He was shocked to find a silver skinned alien that had Fiona's eyes and hair but she didn't look like Fiona. "What happened here? Where's Fiona?" he asked him. "Artie it's Fiona. I don't know how I got this way but I'm scared." she said. Artie could tell this was his cousin. "Don't worry Fiona, we'll figure something out, okay?" he told her calmly. But weird light coursed through her body and she returned to her normal ogre form. "Thank goodness that happened." she said as Artie left the room. Charming was angry that the DNA had worn off. He'd never get to try that again or Shrek would tear him limb from limb. But he got an idea as he headed to the dungeon. Shrek's father was still a prisoner there and smiled. "What do you want?" he asked as Charming used his ogre strength to break open the cell door. "Don't worry Talis. You'll get your revenge soon enough." he answered him.

They had over powered Jen using their strngth and magic. He watched as they ran upstairs to the castle and followed them. Artie and Katya had already left for their honeymoon. Shrek then saw his father and froze up. "Don't worry honey I'll take care of him." Fiona said as she struck a karate pose. "Sorry Fiona but we don't wanna fight you. It's Shrek we want." Charming told her as Talis grabbed Shrek. "I can't wait to turn ya into loser mush." Talis said as he threw him against a wall. Fiona watched as her husband got to his feet. "I don't think so Dad. You can't hurt me anymore. I have a wife and family." Shrek retorted angrily. Talis laughed as he tried to grab Fiona but she took care of him using a judo kick on him. Shrel then saw the wall come down and leapt to push her out of the way. Fiona then saw him lying on the ground. There was a nasty wound on his head. Fiona then carried him into their room and put an ice pack on his head.

She watched as he opened his eyes. "Who're you? What am I doing here?" he asked her quietly. Fiona was worried by his words. He had amnesia and she wondered how to help him get his memory back.


	13. A Hug is very Calming to Friends

Believe 

Ch 13

Fiona watched as Artie came back with Katya from their honey moon. Puss watched as she baked a cake. "Why're you cooking that?" he asked her. "It's for Artie. Ir's his birthday today." She answered him. "Cool. What age is he?" Puss said to her.

"He's eighteen years old. He'll be able to fully rule the kingdom but I'm worried for him." She told him. Artie was in Shrek and Fiona's room. Shrek was lying in bed asleep. When he was asleep, he got some of his memories back. He knew that it was his birthday but he didn't care. He then saw him wake up. "Hey Artie. Happy Birthday." He said to him.

"Thanks man but I'm worried about you. Fiona told me everything that happened while Katya and I were away. That must've hurt when your father threw you against a wall." He replied. Shrek nodded. Katya was helping set up the ball room for Artie's party. Charming was in total lock down in the dungeon with guards watching his every move. But in their bed room Shrek noticed sadness in Artie's eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked the teen. "I'm… worried about turning eighteen. I have to become a full King and I don't feel ready yet to rule." Hw answered him. "I know you're scared about this but I know you can do this. You'll be able to help others and maybe… punish a few jerks like Lancelot in the process." He told him. Artie smiled at his ogre friend. "_I hope you're right amigo. I know I can do this but the thought of doing this still scares me. It would be nice to help guys like you get spared from hunters as well as others. I could also get revenge on Lancelot too."_ He thought as he walked onto the balcony from his and Katya's room. He knew that running the kingdom wasn't all fun and games and if he made a mistake, the people of Far, Far Away would suffer.

Katya knew how much preesure Artie was under. She needed to talk to him and reassure him that it would be alright. Talis had gotten out of the dungeon. He'd gotten upstaies to the room his son and his wife were in. He then saw his son asleep in bed and cackled as he loomed over his son's sleeping form. "I don't think you wanna do that." he heard somebody say. He saw Snowgre get into the room by climbing in through the window. He was Shrek's teenage cousin. He was sixteen the age Artie was before he discovered he was royalty, had snow fur growing over parts of his body and over his trumpet shaped ears. He had blue skin , was slender bodied and was angry at the moment. He was wearing a black baseball cap, white T shirt, black jerkin and ripped up black jeans. "Come on Snowg! Let Uncle Talis have fun with your cousin!" Talis said to the half furry teen but Snowgre's eyes glowed with an eerie light blue glow as his furry hands created ice darts. Talis was surprised as he was stuck to the wall by them. "You got your Ogreix?" he asked him worried. "Yep. I got it a few days ago. I'm sick of having to pretend to hate Shrek just to get attention from you and the rest of the family so I'm dropping out of yours and joining his. Besides I still can't forgive you for what you did to my parents, handing family over to those wretched hunters. After that I ended up in a foster family of humans who loved me until my Ogreix emerged. After that, I ran away looking for Shrek because he's my omly living relative." he explained angrily.

He was tempted to play darts with Talis but Shrek was awake and standing beside him. "Please man you've gotta let me do this. Once I do this, then the memory of my parents will be honoured. He deserves this. He hurt you ever since you were born and you don't want vengeance?" Snowgre told him. "Yeah I do but my friend Artie can take care of him. Doing this won't honour their memories, it'll just destroy them and make them think worse of you." he told him. Snowgre then touched something around his neck. It was a locket in the shape of a snow flake. He opened it. Inside was a photo of him and his parents. It'd been taken on the day of his sixteenth birthday before they had gone. Shrek looked into the teen's eyes. He saw grief, anger, grief but more so hurt and lonelieness. He had a feeling that the kid had felt hurt, upset and alone after his parents passed away. Snowgre then smiled sadly as he looked at Talis. "I'm not gonna kill him after all. That just wouldn't be me. But I have a suggestion. Let him be taken by hunters and let him see how he likes it." hr told Shrek. "Good idea. Come on and meet everybody else. Maybe later, we'll talk about the family thing. I need to talk to Fiona about it before I decide." he replied. The teen laughed as they went downstairs. Fiona watched as Snowgre was talking to Artie. "How did he get here?" Fiona asked him. "My Dad was about to pummel me when he showed up and was about to play darts with him as the dart board until I got him to calm down. He seriously needs a family so I... was thinking of letting him join ours." Shrek explained to her. Artie then saw the ogre teen had an electric guitar strapped around his back. "Can you play that thing or do you just carry it around to get chicks to think you're in a band and wanna talk to you?" he asked him.

"I do play it all the time. In high school before I was made to leave, my friends and I were in a band. Plus I got here by playing it." Snowgre answered. "How come you were kicked out of high school?" Fiona asked him worried. "It was because parents didn't want their teens mixing with a dangerous beast like me but there's nothing dangerous about me unless I'm angry but I have good control over it." he told her. Artie was shocked to hear that because he was an ogre, he'd been excluded necause of fears from over anxious parents. "Don't worry Snowg, we'll get ya in so you can have the best years there like making out with cheer leaders and make your musical marl on the status quo of the student body." Artie replied. "Why did you call me Snowg?" Snowgre asked him. "It's your nick name. We're friends now. Didn't you have any in high school?" Artie told him. "No I didn't. You really want to be my friend? You're not playing me?" Snowgre asked.

"Of course I do. Let me guess the other kids avoided you and picked on you, even hang you from a basket ball hoop in front of everybody?" Artie said. Snowgre nodded. He then felt warm and wondered why when he saw Artie was hugging him. It looked a little weird for Lillian to see that but Katya reassured her it wasn't what she thought it was. There was a tear in Snowgre's eye but Artie watched as he took off upstairs. "Did I freak him out? I didn't mean to. I was just being friendly." Artor said quietly. Shrek saw the young King looking sad and went over to yalk. "Artie he wasn't freaked by the hug, he was enjoying it but... it reminded him too much of his parents because they used to hug him a lot. They... were captured by hunters a long time ago but never came back. Snowg hasn't healed since that happened." he explained. Artie watched as he went upstairs. Artie followed him to the room where Snowgre was. The door was open a crack and he walked in. Snowgre was lying on the bed staring into space. Artie then felt warm as Sniwgre hugged him. He heard the ogre teen sob as they let go. "It'll be okay. I can be a friend and we can all be your family." he whispered as he left the room...


	14. Pressure

Believe 

Ch 14

Artie couldn't sleep that night as he lay in bed beside Katya. He was thinking of Snowgre. He was unaware that the ogre teen was sitting on the tower roof and was thinking. He wanted to go to high school like others his age but knew he couldn't because of what he was.

"Are you okay?" he heard somebody ask. He turned around and saw Katya. He knew she was Artie's wife but he was enamoured by her. "Y-Yeah I'm okay. What're you doing out here?" he told her. "Artie saw you sitting here and thought you could use some company. My name is Katya. I never got to talk to you. You seem… alone. I'm sorry you never got into high school." She told him.

"It's okay. They're just losers. I don't want to hurt people. I just want to mix and have fun. Only I wish they were still alive. Then I wouldn't feel so alone. Even though I'm with family here, it doesn't feel the same. I'm sorry. You just wanted to talk and I'm dumping my problems on you." He said to her. Katya knew that he was talking about his parents. "It's okay Snowgre to talk about things that bother you. That way you won't snap." Katya replied to him softly. He watched as she went into the castle. "_She's so amazing but I know she's off limits because she's Artie's. Maybe I should get a job. Maybe Artie can help me get into high school."_ He thought as he went back inside the castle. Shrek opened the door to Snowgre's room as he and Fiona got up the next morning, He saw that he was still asleep. He wondered why he was so tired as he left the teen's mind. He was also a little worried because Christmas was a few weeks away and it was the time for family and he knew that Snowgre had lost his even if the teen was with them. They then went to the dining room for breakfast. He saw Katya and got an idea. "Can I talk to you?" he said quietly. "Sure what is it?" she asked him.

"It's about Snowgre. I'm worried for the kid. Losing your family is a very hard thing to deal with. Have you been talking to him?" he replied softly. "Yes I have. He feels that even though he's with you, he doesn't feel like he's part of a family. He told me last night while sitting on the tower roof. He also wants to go to high school badly." she reported to him. Shrek's face darkened at that. "Oh snap! I knew he'd be feeling this way. But he'll be feeling mucho worse at Christmas in a few weeks time because it's the season for family and he won't feel the holiday spirit because he feels he has no family." he told her but whispered as Snowgre walked in and sat down beside Artie. "Hey man did you sleep okay?" he asked the teen. "Sort of." he answered. Artie knew how he felt. "Don't worry I'm sure things will turn out alright." he replied softly as he hugged him. Snowgre felt better. Fiona then saw a playful smile cross the teen's face as he got up after eating breakfast. He went outside and raised his hands into the air. His eyes glowed with that light. Sudden;ly snow began to fall and cover the kingdom in a white blanket.

Artie then was impressed as he came into the gardens and found snow every where. He smiled. "So you felt like some wintery comfort to make you feel better about things. That's okay." he said as Snowgre threw a snow ball at him. He laughed at this. He hoped that his friend's mood wouldn't change because of Christmas.

But Snowgre got worried when he saw Christmas decorationa all around the kingdom. He felt left out as he saw other kids with their parents. Artie saw a tear fall down his friend's blue face. He wiped it away. "They make you feel about your parents. Don't worry you could help me go shopping for presents. It'll be fun." he told him. He then saw him look in the window of a guitar shop. Artie felt sorry for him as he went shopping. But later he found Snowgre in his room playing riffs on his guitar. "How're you feeling man? Somebody's gonna be in high school by the end of this week." he said softly. "Really? Thank you so much! You're such a good friend." he told him as he hugged him. Artie then snuck something under his pillow. It was a Christmas card with something inside it. Snoehtr watched as he left the room. He then put a furry hand under the pillow and pulled out an envelope with his name on it. He opened it and pulled out the card. He smiled as he opened the card and something fell out. It was a charm bracelet with lots of rock charms and guitar charms. He put it around his right wrist.

"Thanks Artie. You understand how I'm feeling." he whispered to himself. He then fell asleep in boxer shorts as he lay on the bed. Shrek wondered why Snowgre was smiling as he walked into the dining room for breakfast. Artie saw the bracelet around his friend's wrist and smiled. "Let's just say I got an early present. It made me feel better." he told him.

That next night Snowgre was worried because he was starting high school in the morning. He hoped that some kids wouldn't pick on him just because he was an ogre but he had more to offer. He fell asleep in the early morning. Shrek noticed his worry and understood how he was feeling. "Don't worry. I'm sure things will be okay. Trust me." he said to him. Snowgre felt worried as he walked into the grounds of hid high school. Many kids stared at him but on his way to home room, jocks surrounded him and beat him up...


	15. See You Again

Believe 

Ch 15

Snowgre was walking into high school when the jocks that picked on him showed up. "Look guys it's the ogre! Let's get him mad and let him wreck the school!" Janas the leader said as he kicked Snowgre in the stomach and gave him a bloody nose. But as he got to his feet, he saw somebody approach him. It was a femalw ogre teen with gray fur growing over her body of blue skin.

She was wearing a cheer leader outfit. "Hey are you okay? My name's Snowflake. I heard about you Snowgre. You seem nice. I see they pick on you just because you're an ogre." She told him as they walked down to home room. He felt her hand in his and he was sweating. It felt nice. "_Wow this is nice. I've never had a girl hold hand especially not a cheer leader. _

_I can't wait to tell Artie and Shrek this. Maybe she'll ask me out."_ He thought as they opened the door and walked in. Many girls and guys in their class were disgusted at this but a goth boy named Atri liked Snowgre for who he was and wanted to hang out with him. After Music class, they went to the canteen and got lunch. Snowgre smiled as Snowflake sat neside him. He was eating turkey sandwiches and was drinking Diet Froke soda. He then saw Atri come over to them holding a lunch tray. "Can I sit here?" he asked quietly. "Sure. I like your clothes. They look pretty cool." Snowgre told him. "Thanks. I'm Atri. I know you Snowgre from class." he replied as he sat down at their table. Atri saw the bracelet on Snowgre's right wrist. He smiled when he saw the guitar charms. "I like the charm bracelet. Where did you get it?" Atri asked him. "A friend gave it to me." Snowgre said softly. Atri and Snowflake watched as he looked sadly at a Christmas tree.

"Do you hsyr Christmas?" Snowflake asked him. "No I don't. It... makes me sad, okay? I don't wanna talk about it." Snowgre answered her. They saw sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry I asked. We... didn't know." Atri heard Snowflaje say.

Snowgre then saw Artie show up. What was he doing here? Snowflake then watched as the ogre teen talked to Artie. "What is it? Why're you here? Won't Katya be angry that you came here?" Snowgre asked whispering. "Your parents... They're alive. They're at the castle waiting for you to get home from here. They want to talk to you." he told him. Snowgre watched as he left. "What did he want?" Atri asked. "He told me my parents were alive. A long time ago I thought they were dead when hunters took them away but I was wrong. Thst's why Christmas seemed so sad to me." he explained smiling. The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur because all Snowgre could think about was his parents. Would they remember him?

He ran home to the castle in the main square as fast as he could. He opened the gate that led to the royal garden and ran through it into the castle. He then heard voices come from the dining room. Sweat dripped down his face as he was about to open the door. He then saw his parents run over to him when he walked into the room. His father looked like him but his Mom looked different. They looked more like yetis than ogres. "Where're you guys been all these years? I thought you were slayed." Snowgre asked them. "We almost were but we sort of escaped. We're fugitive prey. We can't stay here long in case they find us but if they found you, they'd wanna hurt you too and we couldn't bear the thought of ya getting hurt." Mormon his father answered softly. "I... I understand but can't you and I be a family again?" Snowgre replied. Shrek looked shocked at the teen's question and was about to say something but Mormon and his wife Lani ran out of the room and out of the castle. Snowgre just stood there confused. All this time he'd been waiting for them and now they were gone again. "I'm sorry that happened. I'm sure you'll see them again one day once they've escaped from hunters forever." Shrek said to him gently. "I'm gonna go upstairs, okay? Call me when dinner's ready." Snowgre replied.

Artie could tell his friend was worried as he went upstairs to talk to him. He came towards his room. The door was open. Snowgre was sitting on the bed looking at the locket he wore around his neck. It was open and he was just staring at the photo of him and his parents inside it. "Why did you disappear again the very minute we were together again? Maybe you're in serious trouble but I want you to be my parents again so I can have a family again and feel loved like other kids in high school." he said. He looked up , surprised to see Artie sitting beside him. "You really miss them, don't you? I've always wanted to meet my Mom. My father I don't know either because somebody found me when I was a baby and raised me until I was your age, then dumped me at Worchester where I went through hell until your cousin saved me and I found out I was royalty. If that had never happened, I would've slayed myself and let them dispose of my body." he told him. Snowgre then felt tired and lay on the bed asleep. Artie just sat there watching him. He and Snowgre had much in common especially wanting to be with their true parents. A tear fell down his cheek and hit the ogre teen's foot. He then walked out softly.

The next day at high school Snowgre was still himself but a great sadness hung over him. Atri and Snowflake then walked with him to home room. "Did you meet your folks?" Atri asked him. "Yeah sort of. But... they went away. Drop it, okay?" Snowgre answered as they walked into the class room. Atri saw worry on Snowflake's face. "What's wrong?" he asked her softly. "I've a feeling Snowgre didn't tell us much about his parents because something's wrong." she told him. Snowgre was thinking of his parents having to go hiding jusy because of hunters. He then had an idea of where they could be hiding but he wasn't so sure. At lunch, he snuck off to the entrance that led underground to the kingdom's cata combs. As he walked down the steps into the darkness, he had a feeling they were down here. He hoped he wouldn't get into trouble...


	16. Within Hearts lie Great Power

Believe 

Ch 16

"What're you doing down here?" Mormon asked Snowgre as he approached his parents. "I know you told me that you guys had to hide from hunters now but… you never answered my question about being a family again." The ogre teen told his father. Lani looked worried at her son.

She didn't want to lie to him but she couldn't bear to tell him. "Honey I'm sorry but we can't… be a family again. It's too dangerous for us together. Stay with your cousin Shrek and his family. That way you'll be safe." She answered him. "But what about you guys?" Snowgre asked them when hunters jumped on them and tied their hands behind their backs. "Let's go men. We got them back." The leader told them. Snowgre watched as his parents were led away. He felt angry as he got out of the cata combs and ran back to the castle. "_I can't believe that those hunter guys took them. We… should be together no matter what the risk."_ He thought as he walked into the dining room. Artie saw the anguish in his friend's eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"I went after my parents in the underground cata combs and had almost convinced them to be with me and be a family again but hunters got them and took them away. I'm worried for them." He explained to him. He then saw an icy orb come around Snowgre. Shrek sighed worriedly as he saw that. "Will he be okay?" Artie asked him. "Yes he will. That orb always appears when Snowgre's really depressed or sad. It'll vanish when he's feeling better." he told him. Artie hoped his friend would feel better. He then went to help decorate the huge Christmas tree in the ball room. Lillian noticed he seemed sad as well as Fiona. "What's wrong? You seem down." Fiona said. "It's nothing. A friend of mine is depressed, that's all." Artie told her softly. He looked at some of the presents that were underneath it. Christmas could provide great miracles but it wouldn't be able to help Snowgre fix his wounded heart. He went to see how Snowgre was doing.

He noticed the orb was gone but Snowgre was sitting on the floor gently sobbing. He then pillrf out a bottle of wine and poured the teen a goblet. "Are you sure this'll help? I thought teens aren't allowed to drink wine." he said to Artie. "I know but you need a little pick me up after what happened." he replied. Snoegre smiled as he drained the goblet of red wine but fell asleep. Artie then took him up stairs to his room where he wouldn't be hurt or be a danger to anybody else. Shrek knew that Snowgre had cut school to go search for his parents but he wasn't mad. He wanted to help the kid but wasn't sure. Christmas wouldn't feel good for Snowgre because it would make him think of his parents.

Artie then went with him and Fiona to do present shopping. He was thinking of a way to make Snowgre feel better over the Christmas season. He then went to the guitar shop and got an idea. "What're you thinking?" Fiona asked him. "I just got an idea about helping Snowg." he told her as he walked into the shop. He came out with a really awesome guitar. "I see your idea Artie. Let him use his musical gift to make him feel better." Shrek said to him. He then went upstairs to Snowgre's room. He saw him asleep in bed. "Are you feeling better?" he said softly. Snowgre opened his eyes and saw Artie standing there. "I'm okay but I feel really down. Do you know what it's like to never be with your parents?" he replied. "Yeah I do. I never saw my parents either." Artie replied to him. But in the dungeon Charming had overheard the two teens. He then snuck out of there. He then got into Snowgre's room. He saw the furry teen in bed and cackled softly. He then recited a spell. It would make Snowgre do what he said. Artie then came into the room as he left. He saw Snowgre's eyes open and glowed dark blue. Artie saw him shoot beams of ice out of his hands at him.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought we were friends." he told him. Snowgre laughed evilly as he grabbed Artie and went to the dungeon. Artie gasped when he realised what was going on. "Why're you doing this to me and using Snowgre?" he yelled angrily. Charming laughed at him. "I want to be King so bad but I couldn't do this on my own so I got your icy friend to help me by using his parents to help me." Charming answered. Artie then saw Snowgre clutch his head in agony. Artie noticed his friend was trying to fight whatever enchantment Charming had put on him. "Yeah fight it! I know you can. He can't get your parents back. He's a Mommy's boy." Artie said. Snowgre then calmed down and turned to face Charming. "I knew you wouldn't listen to Artie the loser!" he cackled. Snowgre then stared shooting beams of ice at him.

"Forget it Mommy's boy but I don't listen to you antmore. By the way Artie's not a loser, he's my friend unlike you!" he snarled as the dungeon was covered in waves of ice. Artie saw Charming was an ice sculpture and saw Snowgre lying there out cold. He then picked him up and walked upstairs into the castle. When he was in Snowgre's room, his furry friend wasn't waking up. He was freaking out until Shrek saw what was wrong. "It's okay. He got super angry and used up most of his powers but he'll recover soon." he reassured him but felt Snowgre's head. It was warmer than the sun. He had a feeling something was wrong but he didn't want to freak Artie out. Meanwhile Katya was in Aria with Ogre Child and the Ogarian Knight. But they then saw a dragon attack the castle. Jen then saw Charming ride it. Katya then saw Ogre Child fight him but he gripped her and sent her flying through the wall. Jen wondered how Charming could kick his wife's butt but realised he was an ogre now. Katya then saw the vain ogre prince open a portal with his Ogreix. "Where's he going?" Katya asked Jen. "I've a feeling he's going to Earth." Ogre Child replied as they went through the portal. Charming was going to Earth to destroy imagination forever because he realised that was how Shrek was always kicking his butt. "Are you ready to help us?" Jen asked her.

"I can't. I don't have any magic. How am I supposed to help you kick Charming's butt?" she asked them. "But you do. You have Ogreix within you as well as your imagination. Charming has broken the barrier so imagination can become a weapon." Ogre Child explained to her...


	17. We'll Be Together

Believe 

Ch 17

Artie was worried. He hadn't heard from Katya in a while. He knew she was in Aria but was unaware that she was on Earth helping Ogre Child and the Ogarian Knight stop Charming. "I'm sure she's fine. She's just with Ogre Child and Jen." Fiona reassured him.

Snowgre was still asleep. He was with his parents when Katya showed up. "Why're you here in my dreams?" he asked her. "I need you to tell Shrek and Fiona to come to Earth right away. We need their help to take care of Charming. He's trying to destroy dreaming but I have an idea." She explained to him. "Okay I'll tell them." He replied. He faded as his eyes opened. Katya faded too as she woke up. Snowgre then went down stairs. Fiona and Shrek were in the dining room when the teen burst in. "What's the ice fire?" Fiona asked him.

"It's Katya. She needs you on Earth to help her, Ogre Child and the Ogarian Knight tio kick Charming's butt." He told them weakly. Shrek could tell the kid was still unwell but couldn't deal with that right now. "Let's go help our friends!" Fiona said as a portal opened and they went through it. Snowgre watched as it closed. He sneezed but no ice came out of it. This worried him. Artie then heard him faint and ran into the room. He was shocked as he saw Snowgre. His fur was looking peaky and his skin was pale white with light blue spots. "_He looks really bad. Maybe I should get Fiona to help him but she ad Shrek aren't around. Where could they have gone? Maybe somebody they cared about was in danger and they had to go help."_ He thought as he wrapped his friend in blankets and went to his and Katya's room. He put his friend into their bed. He hoped he'd be okay. Charming laughed as he prepared to use the spell that would destroy imagination. "We've got to stop him before he casts that spell!" Shrek told Katya.

"Don't worry I've got an idea. Charming only has magic because he's an ogre right? But if we broke the spell that did it to him, he'll go back to being old powerless Charming again." she explained to them. "That's brillant Katya!" Ogre Child told her. She then rose into the air. She focused on her family and what would happen if this didn't work. Fiona noticed as green fire surrounded her transforming her into a Chinese dragon. Ogre Child and Jen along with Fiona were wondering hoe she could do that but Shrek remembered that the dragon was Katya's star sign in the Chinese zodiac and smiled. "She must've tapped into her Dragon Fire. Go Katya!" he told them. Charming then got nervous as Katya grabbed him by her long green tail. She then recited a spell. Suddenly he transformed back into gis old self. .The spell was then destroyed. "How dare you, you teenage brat?" he said as he unsheathed his sword and charged toward her but as he was about to strike, magical energy surrounded them. After it vanished, Shrek and Katya's friends saw her standing there. She was wearing a long flowing Chinese robe, her hair was in a long braid running diown her back.

Charming then fainted but Katya fell into Shrek's arms and became her normal self. Jen was worried as well as Ogre Child as they went to Duloc. Shrek was worried when they got to Far, Far Away. Artie wondered what had happrned to his wife. "She helped destroy Charming's plan but she ended up this way after." Fiona explained to him. "Let's get her to the royal infirmary. Maybe the doctors can help her." Artie said as he watched the doctors work. "Will she be okay?" he asked them. "Yes she'll be fine. She's just in a coma. But she'll need help to come out of it." they told him. Artie was shocked. His True Love was locked in a coma and it was all Charming's fault. He then ran out of there to the jail house where Charming had been kept because if he'd been locked in the castle dungeon, it would be too easy to try something evil on them. Charming laughed as Artie entered his cell but stopped when the King pinned him to the wall. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked startled. "You hurt Katya and for that you should pay! What did you do to her?" he yelled. Charming gulped as he saw the fury in the young King's eyes.

"She used her Dragon Fire to destroy my spell, right? It pulled her into the realm of dreaming but you have to hurry before she wants to stay there. But don't worry she still has her powerful imagination but in there, it'll take over and she won't be able to control it. Happy now?" Charming explained to him. "You'd better not be lying or I'll be back." Artie replied as he left. Katya was in Aria, the very kingdom, her refuge from the anger and hurt of the real world. She was a knight there and with Adam but something was wrong. She was beginning to forget Artie her husband and her friends in Duloc who wished for her to awaken. Artie then knelt by her bedside. "Katya it's me your husband Arthur Pendragon. I've heard when people are in a coma, talking to them helps so that's what I'm gonna do. You... You were so awesome on Earth fighting Charming with your inner Dragon Fire and saving Earth from losing imagination forever. I don't know where you are but I wish you would awake so I could hear your voice again and feel you beside me." he told her as he kissed her on the lips.

Katya then saw a memory of Artie and her in love and getting married. "I do remember everything Artie, everything that happened since I first arrived in Duloc. I wanna be with you guys but I don't wanna destroy Aria. It's my sanctuary. But maybe I can do both!" she said softly as her body glowed with firey light and a powerful blast of her Dragon Fire shot out and surrounded the kingdom. "Good. Now Aria will still be safe when I'm with Artie in Far, Far Away." she thought as she faded. Fiona then poured Artie a cup of oriental tea to calm him down. He was really stressed out by this. "Artie where are you?" he heard a faint voice call out. He ran to their room where Katya was lying there beside Snowgre's sleeping body. He was still ill but she was fine. "I can't believe you're awake! I... thought I'd lost you forever but I was wrong." he told her as they hugged...


	18. Reunited

Believe 

Ch 18

It was Christmas Eve. Katya watched as Snowgre looked out the window. Snow had fallen over the kingdom. She understood how he was feeling. She knew how he was feeling. He just wanted to be with his parents ahain but she wasn't sure how to do that. Artie joined her under the mistletoe and kissed her. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed." Snowgre told them as he went upstairs.

Katya saw sadness in his eyes as he went upstairs. "_Poor Snowg. He just wants to be with his parents at this time of the year but I'm not sure how to help him. But maybe with my inner Dragon Fire, I could help him,"_ she thought as her eyes glowed with her Dragon Fire. She then transformed into a Chinese dragon again and took off into the sky.

Snowgre's parents Mormon and Lani were in the forest in a cage. The hunters had gone to the tavern to get drunk, They watched amazed as Latya broke the bars with her strength. "Come with me. You'll be safe." She told them in a melodic voice. Mormon and Lani then climbed onto her back. The hunters were shocked to see a dragon flying through the sky at this time of night. Katya smiled as they landed on the castle roof in Far, Far Away. "Who're you?" Mormon asked her. "I'm a friend of your son. He... misses you so. He knows that you guys hid from hunters but not being together is tearing him apart, even making him have a lousy Christmas." she replied as they went inside but Mormon and Lani climbed through their son's window.

They saw dried tears on his blue skinned face. "Honey wake up. We're here." Lani whispered in her soft voice. Snpwgre woke up at that and saw his parents there. Tears of joy ran down his face as he hugged them. "It's okay honey. Your friend explained everything to us. We never should've left you. We know you feel alone after being with a foster family who didn't understand you especially after your Ogreix emerged. But now your heart is free to fly. Your father and I owed those guys protection money. When you were born, you were our only child and we were scared that something bad would happen to you so we let these hunters protect us. But we forgot to pay them so they took us. We're very sorry that happened." Lani explained gently. Snowgre felt safe in her embrace. Artie wondered what was going on.

"He's with his parents. I... sort of rescued them from the hunters that took them. U had to use my inner Dragon Fire to get them. I thought that it wasn't right that Snowg was the only one feeling sad on the one night where magic is in the air." she explained to him. "It's okay Katya. I knew you were helping a friend feel better." he replied as they kissed. But Katya was keeping something from him. She had a bun in the oven and was worried about telling him.

Snowgre knew about this and was going to tell Artie. "I need to tell you something. Katya... She's having a baby. You're gonna be a father." he told him. Artie was shocked to hear that. He then went to find Katya. She was in their room in a eocking chair, He smiled as he hugged her. "I can't believe we're gonna be parents." he told her...


	19. A Curse on Thy Babe

Believe 

Ch 19

Artie heard his wife Katya moan in the middle of the night. "What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked her. "Yes it is. It's coming." She answered softly. He was in shock as he ran to get Fiona.

"I need you to help Katya. She's giving birth to the baby. She needs your help." Artie told her quietly. She got out of bed at once and followed him to his and Katya's room. It took until early morning when the babe was born. It was a girl. She had Artie's eyes and Katya's smile. "Aww she's cute! What're you going to call her?" Fiona said to Katya. "We don't know yet. We hope that one day she'll rule the kingdom like we will." She replied as the baby played with Fiona's ears. But in his mother's factory Charming was watching this with rage. "It doesn't matter anyway. I can place a curse on it like what happened to Fiona." He said to himself as his mother's wand glowed with magic. "_Soon nothing will stop me once I put this spell on Artie's little brat. I can't wait to hear their cries of fistress when my curse takes effect on it."_ He thought as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Artie was in the dining room with Katya, Shrek and Fiona. The baby was asleep in the cradle when Charming stepped into it's room. Artie heard her cry and ran into the room. He gasped in worry as he saw the baby surrounded by magic. "What're you doing?" Artie yelled at him. "Oh you'll see." Charming told him. Katya then ran into the room as the baby cried. She heard Artie gasp in shock as he looked into the cradle and the magic vanished. The baby was now half dragon and half ogre. Fiona saw sadness in her friend's eyes. "Charming cast a spell on her that turned her into a half ogre, half dragon babe. What will the kingdom think when they see her?" she told her.

"I know what to call our child. Her name is Bloom." Artie replied to her. "That's a nice name. Don't worry I'm sure some people will understand." Fiona replied. He nodded. Shrek had heard this and felt sorry for Katya's daughter Bloom. He knew how Katya and Artie were feeling because he and Fiona had worried when their truplets were born but were relieved when they were older and nothing bad had happened. Charming laughed as he watched Artie panic about Bloom. "The kingdom won't allow a hybrid as their princess. I can't wait to see what the people of the kingdom think of their freaky babe." he said as he watched the parents stress over their child. Katya was feeding her and Artie's child with milk. She watched as Bloom belched out fire and laughed. "You're cute! Your father and I don't care about what you are but what you are on the inside." she told her. Bloom giggled at this. Artie smiled as he walked into the room.

He'd never imagined that he'd become a father seeing as his father wasn't good with raising him when he was a babe. He hoped that Bloom would do great things when she was older.


	20. Sending her Away to Protect Her

Believe 

Ch 20

Artie sighed as Bloom flew into the dining room for breakfast. She was six years old with brown hair. She didn't understand why she was different. Meanwhile Katya was in Aria with Ogre Child and the Ogarian Knight. "I hope the kingdom will understand that Bloom's not a monster. She's just under a spell." She told them.

Charming overheard that and smiled. He'd make them send Bloom away like with Fiona. He just had to make Artie and Katya want to send their child away. "Don't worry. I'll get rid of that brat and then everything will be mine." He thought as he vanished to the castle. Artie watched as Bloom went to play. "_I hope others will understand when they're older that you're like them, just different." _He thought but he then heard Bloom roar for help and ran into the garden. Charming had her in his clutches. "Daddy help me!" she cried. Artie unsheathed his sword. "I don't think you want to do that Pendragon. Besides you'll be happy you got rid of a freak like her!" he cackled as he faded with Bloom.

Artie sank to his knees in agony. "_No! I can't believe I let Charming take Bloom! I should've stopped him but didn't. I've got to get her back!"_ he thought angrily. Katya then appeared with Ogre Child. She saw sadness in his eyes. "Charming showed up. He took Bloom and vanished." he answered. She understood as Shrek and Fiona showed up. "We heard what happened to Bloom. Don't worry. We'll get her back." Shrek told them.

Charming smiled as the six year old shivered in fright. He then put a spell on her that made her forget her true parents and make her think he was her father. "W-Who're you? What do you want?" Bloom asked through tears. "I'm your Daddy. Those other people weren't your parents. I love you." he answered. The child then blew a huge blast of fire at him. "What was that for?" Charming asked angry. "You're not my Daddy. My parents do want me and they're back at the castle!" Bloom roared as she flew out of his lair and back to the castle. Artie was about to set off to search for Bloom when he saw her fly into his arms. "Are you okay? Did Charming hurt you?" he asked hugging her.

"No he didn't. He tried to make me forget you and Mommy but it didn't work. Why did he kidnap me? I didn't do anything to him." she told him. Katya was relieved to see her daughter and calmed down. "Charming cast a spell on her but it didn't affect her." Ogre Child told them. "But how? Charming was gonna make her forget me and Katya!" Artie said to her. "The spell didn't work because he needed Bloom to trust him for it to work. I 'm glad it didn't work." Jen explained to him. He watched as he and Ogre Child used their combined Ogreix to get rid of the spell entirely. Katya then watched as Bloom fell asleep in her arms. "I'd better put her down for a nap." she whispered as she put Bloom into her bed for a nap. She then asked her friends to do something for her. It was to cast a protection spell around the castle so nothing could ever hurt Bloom. They were relieved once it was cast... But there was only one choice to keep their child safe. They would have to send her to Earth to a mortal family who would keep her safe until she was older, then she could come back.

Ogre Child knew that her friend was upset but it was the only way to keep Bloom truly safe, "Don't worry. Those who love her will always protect her while she's not here." Jen told her. Fiona watched as they opened a portal to Earth. Katya then cast a spell on Bloom that hid who she truly was from humans. She then put her through the portal. "Goodbye honey. We'll be together soon. I promise." she whispered as she put a locket around Bloom's neck. Artie knew this was hard for the both of them. But he then saw Shrek transform into a human and go into the portal. "Why did he just do that?" Artie asked worried. "He will go and watch over Bloom until her 18th birthday. That is when she'll return." Ogre Child explained to him gently. He understood but he'd miss his best friend...


	21. The Truth About Bloom Revealed

Believe 

Ch 21

Eighteen years had passed in the mortal world. Bloom had grown from a baby into a eighteen year old. She was head strong like her mother Katya but good hearted like her father Artie. But she didn't know that Shrek was secretly following her and protecting her from harm.

He had been making sure she wouldn't be hurt and making sure she was happy. He wanted to show her who he really was but knew it wasn't time yet to show her. He knew she wouldn't believe him. "_I'm sorry Artie. I guess she won't be coming home yet."_ He thought as he followed Bloom home.

She was wearing clothes that made her look like a funky pixie but without the wings. She loved fantasy stuff about mystical creatures and other worlds. But she was ambushed by faerie girls. Shrek saw that they had came from Aria. He wondered what they wanted. "Wow! You guys are real faeries." Bloom said excitedly. They smiled as they shook hands. Shrek smiled at that. "Maybe it is time she found out the truth about herself." he thought smiling. But later Bloom snuck out of her house. She was going to town with her new friends.

She was stressed out by her parents rules. She got good grades at achool but her parents were sort of strict. It was hard to make friends because of them. The girls were about to enter a night club when they were ambushed by nightmare beasts. Charming had sent them to bring back Bloom but Bloom was angry. "What's going on?" she asked afraid as she ran off in fear. Shrek then saw her stop at the docks to catch her breath and smiled. "Hey Bloom. What's going on?" he asked her gently. She felt safe around him but didn't know why. He then transformed into his true ogre self. She smiled broadly. "Wow you're an ogre! Why're you helping me?" Bloom asked him. "I'm a friend of your parents, your real ones Artie and Katya. They sent you away here when you were a baby because you were different and Charming was after you. You're half dragon and ogre. They put a spell on you that would hide it so mortals wouldn't be freaked." he explained to her. She understood. "I knew I was strange but nobody told me I came from another world." she told him. "You should come with me back to your real home." Shrek told her as he opened a portal. "I do. I wanna be with my real family." she replied. He understood as they arrived in Far, Far Away. He led her to the castle.

Artie and Katya were amazed to see Shrek with Bloom Their dashed hopes had been restored as they came into the throne room. "Honey I can't believe you're back! We thought you'd never return." Katya said hugging her. Bloom smiled shyly at her father. She had the same green eyes as him and his smile. "I'm... sorry." he said softly hugging her too. "But why? You guys didn't do anything wrong." Bloom told him. "I did. We sent you away after Charming kidnapped you when you were six years old but you escaped." he replied as he broke the spell that hid her true form. She was amazed by her true form. "You're not mad?" Artie asked her. "No I'm not. I'm veauitful this way." she replied gently looking into his eyes and taking her clawed hand. "I'm glad we're a family again." Katya told her.

She smiled at that. Charming was angry about her returning and wanted to kidnap her and make her use her Ogreix. He then used his mother's wand to help him come up with something. Bloom wondered why her father was worried but saw a vision of Charming about to hurt them. "What's wrong? What did you see?" Shrek asked her worried. "It's Charming. He's after my parents. I've.. gotta protect them anyway I can." she answered him. He then saw her body glow with bright black energy. It was her Ogreix. In her head she could hear Charming cackle as she felt him approach.

Artie then heard Katya scream as something grabbed her. It was another Anger Beast from Aria. Bloom was worried. "What is that thing?" she asked Artie. "It's an Anger Beast from the kingdom your Mom created when she was your age!" Charming yelled as he disappeared. Artie was angry as Shrek put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry man. We'll get her back. I know where's he going but we need Ogre Child and the Ogarian Knight's help to get there." he said reassuringly. "Where're we going?" Bloom asked them curiously. "To Aria." Jen replied as he appeared with Ogre Child. "Who're you guys?" Bloom asked staring at them. "We're friends of your mother's from the kingdom she created called Aria when she was your age to escape from the angst of the real world." Ogre Child explained to her gently. She then opened a portal to Aria and they followed her through it and it disappeared...


End file.
